


As Atlas Turns: Distraction

by BlueSteelFairy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSteelFairy/pseuds/BlueSteelFairy
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Weiss Schnee attends the annual Schnee New Year's Ball between semesters. After a brief encounter with her father, Weiss realizes her sister Winter is MIA-and 24 hours from being proclaimed KIA. In a rush of emotions, she seeks out the man she and her sister love-James Ironwood-who she knows will need a distraction just as much as she does from the most likely outcome...





	As Atlas Turns: Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenLevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenLevel/gifts).



Weiss wished she was back at Beacon, or that she'd accepted Ruby and Yang's invitation back to Patch. But she was trying to maintain some semblance of peace with her family-especially since she was now 18, and her father could cut her off legally.

So now, between semesters at Beacon Academy, she was back at the place she'd been desperate to escape.

 

The Schnee Manor had held a lavish New Year's Eve Ball for as long as Weiss could remember. Winter had told her once that the celebrations use to be more personable while their Grandfather resided there. Anyone in the Kingdom was welcome, and there was a Bonfire and carols. People could talk and spend the night-and he could find out who in Atlas was in the most need to work on the following year.

 

That was when the Schnee family name meant something very different.

 

Truthfully Weiss had hoped to see her sister, maybe her brother, and General Ironwood. So far she'd barely seen Whitney about, and that was a disappointment.

 

A disappointment that must have shown as Jacques set his hand on her shoulder to squeeze-hard.

“Weiss, darling girl, why don't you give our guests a holiday tune, lift the mood? “

 

The mood _was_ unexpectedly uneasy. The balls weren't what they'd once been, but usually people were festive. Instead there was a tension, and Weiss felt like the epicenter.

 

“I don't feel up to it,” Weiss lied, “I have a sore throat.”

“Now Weiss,” He began to growl, “We shouldn't disappoint our guests.”

 

_Your guests._ She frowned, but before she could say more, his hand loosened. She turned to see why.

 

A tall, lean man with fair skin and dark hair in a tight braid stood behind her father, and hand on the nape of his neck. The man was familiar, clad in reflective silver sunglasses and an Atlesian Specialist uniform.

 

“Now, now, Mr. _Gele,_ ” He emphasized Jacques's origin surname, “If Miss Schnee is unwell, perhaps you should back down. In fact, why don't I walk you back to your room to rest, Weiss?”

 

Weiss's heart swelled with relief at the sight of a friendly face. Specialist Thomas Grayson had been a teammate of Winter's in Atlas Academy, and had proven himself an ally of the sisters. While most of Winter's school days were still a mystery, Weiss knew the man scared her father.

 

On cue, Jacques leapt away, yelped some odd response, and fled.

 

“Shall I escort you then?” The stern line of Thomas's face became a wry grin as he offered her arm.

“Yes, please, and thank you,” Weiss giggled, took his arm, nodded. Once, she'd had a crush on him. Since, her heart had found a home elsewhere.

 

Once they were in a hall, the specialist spoke softly.

“I was surprised to detect you this evening. I'm glad Winter asked me to attend. She was worried you might and she wouldn't be here.”

“Worried she wouldn't be here?” Weiss puzzled.

“Ah,” Thomas sighed, “I can't go into the details. But she's on mission. And she hasn't touched in in forty-eight hours.”

 

Weiss felt her body freeze at his words. Her mind was racing as she processed the information. Winter was on, most likely, a dangerous mission, and hadn't been heard from. That meant the reason James Ironwood wasn't at the ball-

“Thomas? Can you drive me to Winter's apartment?“

 

* * *

  


The arrangement between Weiss and Winter was most unusual, and made of things the younger sister hadn't been able to fully comprehend.

 

When Weiss had kissed General Ironwood before leaving for Beacon it had been passing whimsy. She had never imagined he might be receptive to her affections. And she'd certainly never realized he was in a secret relationship with her older sister. And yet, all of those facts paled in comparison to the fact that Winter liked the idea of James and Weiss considering their own romantic relationship as well.

 

“You're two of my favorite people,” She'd once explained like it was so simple, “The man I love, and my beloved sister who's become a brilliant young woman. You deserve the best because you are the best. And so does he.”

 

_But it was something else Winter had spoken to her about over tea one evening. Something unexpectedly serious and somber._

_“As you know,” Winter began, “Being an Atlesian Specialist can be dangerous work. In the event a Specialist doesn't make contact in seventy-two hours, they are assumed dead,” Winter sighed, “And James is rubbish alone. He doesn't take care of himself well. Especially if he's… If something happens to me. That's part of why I encourage you to get in a relationship with him, too. He deserves more love then just one person can produce. And if he loses that one…I worry.”_

 

* * *

  


This was the sort of thing she'd warned Weiss about. Winter had suspected she might not come home someday, or be delayed. And that was why Weiss was tapping her foot impatiently in the elevator while she waited to reach her sister's floor. James Ironwood wouldn't do well alone while the fate of one of the women he loved was in question.

 

Now the other who loved him reached her sister's apartment. Weiss drew out her spare key to open the door, only to pause when she saw it was a few inches ajar. She frowned and gently nudged it open to scan the apartment. Her alarm shifted when she saw the familiar frame of James Ironwood slumped forward on the couch.

 

Weiss shut the door and locked it before she approached him.

“James?”

 

The older man jerked in surprise, and while Weiss didn't see it, she suspected he'd reached for a weapon. But Ironwood's shoulders slumped when he saw her, and he smiled sadly.

 

“Ah, Good Evening. You love…Beautiful, Weiss. Sorry I didn't make it to the ball. I didn't feel much like partying.”

 

Weiss frowned softly as she approached him, and she reached out a slender hand to touch his cheek.

“I heard. Thomas was at the party. He told me.” She noticed a bottle of amber liquid on the coffee table and tensed, until she saw the empty glass. Then she was just confused.

 

Ironwood followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly.

“I didn't open it. I remembered I promised your sister I'd never drink because I was worried about her. I'll honor that. Even if…”

 

Weiss worried her lip as she considered the situation. He was spiraling in the dark apartment, and hadn't even turned on a light. But she also knew he was a proud man-he'd resist her comfort if he thought it pity. And right now his thoughts might have misread the situation.

 

“I'm worried too,” Weiss crossed the floor, and dropped her shawl and clutch. She was left in a shimmering silver evening gown, which she lifted the skirts of. “Worried sick. I didn't want to alone in a room full of people.”

 

None of this was false. She _was_ worried, but she couldn't do anything with that information. Winter was somewhere in a secret location, and Weiss couldn't follow up. All she could do was not be lonely for once.

 

“I figured I'd be alone in her apartment instead. I guess you had the same idea.”

“Great minds.” James smiled sadly. “I ah, can go if-”

“Don't be a moron,” Weiss reached a hand out to his shoulder and draped herself across his lap, “Where better to be worrying about someone I love then in the arms of someone else I love who also loves her?”

 

Weiss smiled when she saw the blush enter Ironwood's cheeks. Her cheeks matched as strong arms wrapped around her.

“I suppose that's logical,” James touched his forehead to Weiss's, “It's good to see you. I'm surprised you aren't still in Vale.”

“I could say the same,” She set her arms around his shoulders, “Yang knows I have a lover. She doesn't know who.”

“We were discreet-how-” James flushed.

“Condom wrapper. I was the only one in the room.” Weiss felt a new blush as she remembered.

 

He'd found her after the Breach. They'd walked, and talked. Before she'd left for school, Ironwood asked if he could write her. She'd said yes, so they'd been exchanging handwritten letters back and forth with Winter's help to prevent interception. They'd exchanged stories, thoughts, and even secrets. So by the time they walked together then, Weiss already felt ridiculously close and at ease with him.

 

So yes, she'd known exactly what she was doing when she brought him back to the dorm. She knew her teammates would be away for a few hours-Ruby and Yang celebrating closing the breach, and Blake dragged along with them.

 

She suspected Ironwood hadn't guessed her secret motivation until she kissed him. This time it wasn't a stolen shy peck. She'd tip toed up and tugged him down to kiss him properly, lips to lips, and arms around his shoulder.

 

They never actually made it to the bed, and she didn't care. He'd been so gentle, and loving, and nervous. It put her completely at ease as he kept making sure she was okay with what they were doing. And he'd loved her so well it hadn't hurt at all.

 

Granted, between the wrapper and the tell tale blood drops on the floor, Yang had hounded her for information. But Weiss hadn't said anything. It wasn't just her secret.

 

“Ah,” James flushed again as he kissed her cheek, “You're a magnificent combatant you know.”

“You told me as much then,” Weiss smiled softly, an idea forming as she caressed his cheek. “James?”

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Since we're both here,” Weiss shifted so her curves laid out against his chest, her arms around his shoulders, and her face lifted towards his, “Distract me.”

 

Weiss wasn't sure how far it would go. All the way would be lovely. Since the incident, Yang had helped her with alternative forms of birth control-so if they went that way, there'd be no condom wrappers.

 

But she also knew the only way to comfort him and spare his pride was to present it as a favor to her. That she was the one who needed a distraction, not him.

 

Fortunately, he seemed to be responsive.

“Weiss…”

 

He closed the distance, a hand on her cheek, his right arm draped around her waist. The kiss began soft, and warm, and Weiss's heart beat faster. She moved her hands, slowly inching over his chest, and tugging softly at the layers of uniform he wore. He'd been nervous about showing her the first time-showing her how much of his body was metallic.

 

Fortunately, it seemed his modesty had passed. Ironwood followed her cue and shrugged off his jacket before he started on his next layer. Weiss smiled fondly and reached back to unzip her dress. She pulled the silky fabric down slowly, left in a lacy white bra above before they began to kiss again.

 

One hand remained on her side, and she knew it was his right, gloved hand. He said once he didn't have the same range of sensation with it, so it made sense that his roaming hand was the organic one.

 

That said, she found it adorably absurd that even after layers were off and their upper torsos bared to each other, he left his glove on.

 

So Weiss picked up his right arm as she withdrew from the kiss. Ironwood began to ask-had he hurt her, probably-when she drew her lips to the end of a finger tip, pinched fabric between her teeth, and drew back. Once peeled off of him, she dropped the glove and gazed at him.

“Take off my bra.”

 

It came out more authoritative than Weiss had intended, but she preened when he complied. The added dexterity of his cybernetic hand helped for that.

 

She kissed him again, deeply, and softly moaned when he drew fingers through her hair. She reached back to free it, and a curtain of long white locks fell around her like a curtain.

 

“Beautiful.” He murmured, and she flushed.

“So are you.” She didn't amend the words, simply let it sit as she touched his jaw. He stammered, and then his forehead was in her neck.

 

Weiss giggled and drew a hand across his short black hair, only to sigh when he began kissing her neck. His lips began to descend, brushing her clavicle down in a trail. She giggled softly, because it felt nice, but it also tickled.

 

He paused above her breasts and looked up at her with uncertainty. She smiled adoringly, because these moments made their age difference insignificant. Weiss could have waited for him to ask, but instead she nudged forward.

“Yes.”

 

He smiled equally fondly, and turned his attentions back to her chest. His kisses danced along her breasts, tracing the curve and cusped. From there he circled in, urged by her soft sounds, until lips curled softly around a rosy nipple.

_“James_.” Weiss gasped softly at the sensation as her eyes fluttered.

 

He continued to lavish and adore, caressing and kissing, occasionally nipping the tender flesh. Weiss relished it, relished the affection, relished _him_. Her fingernails drew through his peppered hair as she sighed and happily squirmed.

 

But nothing was as satisfying as when Ironwood was assertive. When he paused his attentions to her chest, he drew an arm around her waist, and the other beneath her rear, and lifted her with ease. Weiss squeaked, then squealed and laughed as she tossed her arms. Around his shoulders, face buried in his neck. Ironwood beamed and nuzzled into her hair, and she could feel his grin.

 

Distraction accomplished for both of them.

 

“I think this time at least we should try for a bed.” He murmured and kissed just beneath her ear. Weiss giggled again, cheeks flushed as she leaned in to whisper back.

“I'm on the pill now.”

 

It seemed to take a moment for her words to register, but Ironwood blushed, and Weiss grinned wickedly to feel a different reaction forming against her.

 

“I uh. Will take that into consideration.”

“You do that.”

 

Weiss giggled once more as he pushed the bedroom door open with his shoulder, and in contrast, set her down on the bed gently. She could see his nerves acting up again as she freed herself from the evening gown entirely, and watched his hands fumble at his buckle.

 

“Let me.” Weiss reached out to still his hand, and tug him towards the end of the bed.

“Can't see why you or your sister like me,” Ironwood murmured sheepishly, “Not really human. Not exactly confident. An old man.”

“Confident where it matters, more human than most, and aged like fine wine,” Weiss paused to glare at him, “And don't talk about my boyfriend like that.”

 

She watched him blush and smiled, her dainty hands moving to undo his belt buckle. Then she rose to her knees on the bed to kiss him, before she began to string kisses down his chest. The trail was not straight-she zigzaged down both sides of his torso, inching down as she undid and tugged down his trousers. She knew he went commando because boxers and briefs both caught on his metal legs.

 

Weiss couldn't help a proud feeling when she saw the General's member at full attention. She inspired that desire, that lust, and the heat.

 

So she continued the trail of kisses down along his shaft, paying special attention to the head. This earned a gasp and grunt, adding to her pride. It was her first attempt at this particular, so while she had a basic idea of how to proceed, it was not backed by experience. His positive responses were reassuring as she cautiously drew her lips around his girth and slowly began to bob her head.

 

_“Weiss._ ” Ironwood gasped her name as she moved with growing confidence. His left hand slid softly over her hair, petting but not pulling.

 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt him begin to swell and twitch between her lips. His hand in her hair did dare a soft tug now, and she realized it was warning.

 

She could have backed off. But Weiss wasn't prone to backing down from a challenge, so she continued onwards and squeezed his free hand-message received.

 

The burst of hot, salty, release was more intense then she'd expected. Weiss tried to swallow it all, but in the end, coughed and leaned back to catch her breath

“Weiss?!” Ironwood knelt to check on her, alarm and concern clear, “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Weiss looked up with an almost shy smile, “I'm okay.”

 

She could feel a little on her chin, and giggled when Ironwood rummaged through his trouser pocket to find an handkerchief. He produced it and dabbed gently at the fluid with a sigh.

“As nice as that was, it wasn't what I was planning when I brought you in here.”

“I know.” Weiss leaned into his touch and giggled, “You brought me in here to make love to me. Which I'd still very much like to happen.”

 

“Well, if that is what you wish,” Ironwood flushed once more, but he nodded, “Then that is what will happen.”

 

He was ever so gentle with her, but then, he always was. Weiss sighed contently as he climbed onto the bed beside her, and she turned to kiss him. He answered eagerly, deepening the kiss and drawing her close. She preened, and gasped when she felt his hand dip between her legs. Unlike the first time she didn’t blush about how wet she was. She smiled to feel his touch slide between silken folds, so he could observe how her body responded to his touch. And Ironwood was adorable when his handsome face flushed, like it was when he broke the kiss to look up at her.

“All you.” Weiss reassured him with a giggle before rolling so she was astride his lap.

 

They giggled and tumbled a few times before successfully positioning. Weiss straddled Ironwood, aware and proud of the pressure that had returned against her leg. She drew a hand down to tease his length, and earned a low groan, and leaned down low to kiss him.  
“Ready, my love?”   
“Shouldn’t that be my line?” He answered wryly and touched her cheek, “Always, Weiss. Always ready for you.”

 

His response made her blush, but Weiss smiled and nodded. She softly clasped him in her hand as she aligned her body over him, and gasped when she felt his tip catch her entrance. But she smiled back at her love and slide herself down along his member with a soft moan.

 

Her hands slid onto his chest as she began to move her hips, and Ironwood’s hands moved to her hips. Her long white hair curtained her face, but even in the shade her lighter sapphire eyes caught his soft steel blue gaze. Their lips were both beginning to part in soft moans and gasps, cries and calls of one another’s names.

 

It may have only been Weiss’s second time, but she loved the feeling of their bodies joined. She couldn’t figure out where she began or he ended, and she didn’t care. It simply felt right to take him inside of her, to touch him, to kiss him, and to _love_ him.

 

Her body ached and pulsed, and he arched beneath her with low groans, squeezing her thighs gently. She shivered, then gasped when the soft cool touch of a cybernetic finger brushed over their joining, paying special attention to her bud. The sensation was pleasantly electric, combined with the feeling when she clenched around him, it drew out a louder moan.  
“Sorry,” Ironwood mumbled softly, “Metal doesn’t always adapt to body heat.”

“It’s fine. It feels nice,” Weiss giggled before leaning into kiss him.

 

Weiss continued to roll her hips and ride him, and he continued to tend to her above their joining. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours before she finally surrendered to building sensations. She released a cry and buried her face into his neck as climax consumed her, white stars flickering across her field of vision. Ironwood’s finale was soon after, as she felt him twitch and throb inside her-before crying out her name.

 

The feeling was almost indescribable when she felt his seed burst out inside of her body. Weiss almost tensed before she remembered she’d taken precautions, and she wasn’t about to be a teenage mother and ruin them both with a scandal. She smiled after that, allowing herself to experience the sensation, and let it wash over her. Or, inside her, as may be the case.

 

“I love you, James,” Weiss whispered softly once they stilled, “And I will always be there for you.”  
“Weiss…” Ironwood gazed up at her, disbelief mingled with his adoration, “I don’t deserve to love you anymore then to be loved by you. But I do.”   
“Why not let me be the judge of that?” Weiss puffed out her cheeks and nipped his nose, “And I told you not to talk about my boyfriend like that!”   
“Did you-” But Ironwood laughed and simply settled on kissing her.

 

That was all they did for the rest of the evening. Kiss. Touch. Talk. Cuddle. Laugh. They distracted each other until sleep came for both, and Weiss nuzzled up across his chest to let pleasant dreams take her.

 

* * *

  


The next morning, New Year’s Day, Weiss awoke to the fragrances of coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. It almost made her forget where she was, until she sleepily lifted her head to look around. No offense to Blake, but she was much happier to wake up beside the brunette in bed with her then the dorm she’d half expected to be in.

 

Still, the scents intrigued her, and Weiss yawned as she carefully slid off the bed to avoid disturbing Ironwood beneath her. She collected a sheet to wrap around herself and stepped into the hall as she rubbed her eye with a yawn.

 

The smells of food were accompanied by the sounds of cooking. Weiss didn’t comprehend it until she saw the full sight-including her sister’s jacket tossed over a chair, and Winter standing over the stove in the rest of her uniform.

 

“Winter?” Weiss blinked, then screamed, and ran forward to hug her. “ _Winter! You came home!_ ”

 

The elder Schnee turned and laughed, setting aside her spatula to catch her sister.

“I did. Things got hairy, but I made it back. Happy New Year, dear sister,” Winter smiled warmly as she hugged her, “And...thank you.”  
“Thank...you?” Weiss blinked, too tired to follow as she stepped back.

 

Winter smiled wryly and retrieved the spatula to gesture at the sofa.  
“For distracting him.”

 

Weiss flushed when she realized the General’s shirt, vest, and jacket were still heaped by the sofa.

“We have such a strange life,” She admitted as she sat down at the table, “But I wouldn’t change it. Say, Thomas drove me last night. Do you think that he suspects?”  
“He may suspect, but he won’t say anything,” Winter laughed, “Thomas, Eryn, and Iris were significant in the development of my relationship with James. And they were all the epitome of discreet-with a side of their own unorthodox arrangements.”

“Someday you’re going to tell me about Team WITE more.”  
“Someday,” Winter agreed, “But not today.”

 

“Winter?”

    Weiss turned from the plate her sister had set down to see their lover had emerged. He was staring, almost in disbelief, at the woman by the stove.  
“Happy New Year, James,” Winter beamed radiantly, “Breakfast?”

 

Weiss managed not to laugh when Ironwood forgot to tuck his own sheet, but did giggle when he ran towards Winter and she walked towards him. He picked up the Specialist and spun her in the air with a cry of relief before pulling her against his chest, murmuring how worried he was, asking about what happened.

 

Winter silenced him with a kiss that seemed to become less soft with each second. Weiss decided to excuse herself with her plate and her fork to the study before things got _too_ carried away. On the way she gathered her scroll, unsurprised when the rest of Team RWBY tried to call as a group. Weiss laughed softly, and answered the video call as she sat down at the desk to eat.   
“Happy New Year, everyone.”   
“Happy New Year, Weiss!” Ruby squeaked excitedly, and Blake seemed to be barely awake. Yang, however, was squinting at the camera.

“- _Weiss Schnee you have just been fucked hair!_ ” Yang exclaimed, which startled Blake awake.   
“What’s going on?”

“Weiss has a boyfriend?!” Ruby gasped, “Is it Neptune? Is he in Atlas with you?”  
“No, it’s not Neptune,” Weiss rolled her eyes, denying nothing else, “Listen, I was up really late-”   
“I bet you were, you naughty girl,” Yang grinned.

“-So I just wanted to say Happy New Year, and I’ll see you soon.”

“Wait-no-tell us-” Ruby started to squeak, but then Weiss disconnected the call.

 

Outside the door, she could hear the smoke alarm, and snorted to herself at the sound of surprised yelling. Her sister and James had definitely gotten distracted.


End file.
